dirtylylefandomcom-20200216-history
The Spears of the Church
The Spears of the Church are a religious order of Knights and saints who lived in the medieval DK Universe. Little is known today of the Religion to which these warriors belonged, however their tales of heroism lived on in modern memory. History Prior to the formation of the Order, the mysterious "Church" was believed to have stood against the various demons and Eldritch horrors that plague the DK Universe. In an attempt to fight against these foes and unify the church behind a single hero, the clergy used ancient golem magic to construct an intelligent automaton. This being came to be named Cromdell after its designer and was given the title "Spear of the Church" Issues arose as Cromdell was not properly tuned and was found to be outside the realm of control for the early church. Cromdell, an unwavering paladin viewed any slight against the Church as Heresy, a sin punishable by death. Many scholars now believe this to have been an intentional issue caused internally by the clergy. Cromdell was deemed a failure and was locked away in an abandoned church, given the instruction to kill any vermin who entered the church until further ordered. Centuries later, Cromdell was rediscovered by the then Vicar, Morgan. Morgan, believing in a unified force against the forces of evil attempted to retake the concept of Spear of the Church and use it as an Order of Holy Knights, using Cromdell for legitimacy. While initially unpopular within the Church for releasing Cromdell, Morgan was eventually capable of achieving his dream, beginning the First Generation of the Order alongside his longtime friend Nikoleta, the Proud Svenhildr, the mysterious Czernida, the Battle-ready Iona, and the Pious Alder. The order became revered througout the world for their acts of heroism against the forces of Darkness and as a result they brought stability to the Dark Ages. However, peace would not last forever as an internal struggle would force the First Generation to officially disband. Many of the Spears would leave the Church while others like Morgan would continue to rise the ranks of the Church. Several decades later, a new generation of Spears would join together, this time officially sponsored by the central Church. While Morgan would oversee this new Generation, the former members remained absent from its roster. This Generation would see great success but would ultimately fade away as theological divisions sundered the Church following the end of the Dark Ages. Members While many Church-sponsored soldiers fought alongside the Spears only 12 members have been canonically named as true Spears. Each Generation held Six seats with each member receiving a corresponding title. First Generation * Morgan- The Adjudicator: Leader and Founder of the Order. Given his title by enemy soldiers who claimed he was the judge of the living and the dead on the battlefield. Primarily a cavalry fighter who used a riding spear and Holy Magic. Ultimately returned to his position in the Church and would become an Archbishop prior to his death. * Nikoleta- The Powderkeg: An experimenter and Alchemist. While not an official member of the Church she was a childhood friend of Morgan and agreed to help him. Gunpowder was her greatest ally in life and her signature weapon was the legendary Gunlance, a strange weapon that was part canon, part Lance. Retired following the breakup of the Spears. * Svenhildr- The Northern Fang: A warrior from the Great North. Said to be the daughter of a legendary Nordic King and A Valkyrie. Following her defeat against Morgan and Nikoleta she agreed to join the Spears in an act of peace and unity against the Darkness. Legendarily powerful, wielding the Twin Hand-axes of her Father's house and the Spear of her Valkyrie mother. Following the breakup of the Spears she returned to her homeland. * Iona- The Blackthorn: A former bandit leader who joined the Spears to avoid imprisonment. She claimed a name for herself by killing demons and using their hides and blood to forge her weapons and armor. Her Blackthorn mail and and Spiked Lance were coated in deadly poison which made her a deadly adversary in battle. She was killed by Cromdell when she attempted to abandon the Order. * Czerneda- The Scarab: One of the more mysterious members of the old Order. He kept mostly to himself, tending to his tamed insects or crafting various brews. Made use of his ruthless cunning in battle, often devising traps or predicting the movements of enemies. After the breakup he disappeared from official record though is believed to have continued off the books dealings with the Church. * Alder- The Hornet Knight: The last member to join the first generation of Spears. A proud paladin and protector of the people even prior to the formation of the Spears. Noted for his unique fighting style of using a Lance and a rapier in tandem. Following the breakup of the Spears he continued to defend the countryside against the forces of Darkness and would spend his last days training his eventual replacement in the Second generation of Spears. Died in battle against a Dragon. Second Generation * Gertrude- The Tower Knight: A headstrong woman with a strong sense of justice. Recruited by the Church Cardinals to serve as a Second Generation Spear. Most well known for her use of a Tower shield and Trident. Headstrong, proud and stubborn she served a a face for the new order. * Cordelia- The Tornado: A true Knight of the skies, having mastered the riding of Pegasus and Wyvern alike. She was known for her daring aerial stunts in combat and her signature glaive fighting style. A hot-head and a showoff but an accomplished warrior and a good friend. * Lucian- The Huntsman: An outdoorsman who prided himself on his hunting pack of wolves. A barbaric warrior who would stalk prey for miles before pouncing. * Leonard- The Elk Knight: A half-Fey warrior who hailed from the outer reaches of Church territory. Known for his elk-like horns on his head and his chain-spear fighting style. He was a trickster who often slacked when on missions but who was a reliable in a fight. He became best friends with fellow Spear, Strombold. * Strombold- The Mountain: An Ogre, raised and trained by the Church. A lumbering fellow whose immense strength makes up for his meager intelligence. Rather than using a proper spear, Strombold would use trees that he would throw at foes. He also served the church as a Cleric in training. * Circe- The Wasp: Apprentice to Alder-The Hornet Knight. A young firebrand who learned her Master's sense of justice. While she is an outlier for using rapiers instead of a spear, her Master's recommendation and her ample fighting style earned her the last seat of the Second generation of the order. The least experienced fighter of the Second generation, but her quick wit and fleetness of foot made her a valuable ally. Unofficial Members * Cromdell- Verminbane: '''While not an official member of either order, Cromdell's original title was used to legitimize the order. He often aided the First generation of Spears in their battles and was incredibly powerful due to his mechanical body. Time has eroded his mind and he is only capable of understanding simple commands and only in the name of the Church. He is obsessed with eradicating Vermin. Ultimately disappeared following his murder of Iona. Was never found. * '''Fingle- The Aspirant: A young Dwarf who wished to join the second generation of Spears. While he trained diligently, he was never able to join prior to the fallout of the Church. Largely considered the Second Generation's shared apprentice. Disappeared from History.